Lucy's Puppy
Kaede's Puppy was a small stray dog found by Kaede one day as she sought refuge from the rigors and wrongs she suffered at the orphanage where she spent much of her childhood. Emotionally repressed around people due to the poor and sometimes horrible treatment she received at the hands of others, she was unreserved around the puppy and was often emotionally comforted by it when she was low. Taking care to keep the dog a secret from her tormentors and everyone else, she would share her food with it and take it around the grounds, at some points hearing the young Nozomi sing when she was hiding from her family. As the dog grew up, its needs and appetite increased, to the point where Kaede was forced to sacrifice most of her dinner to keep it alive and strong. Seemingly befriended by another young girl, Kaede at last confided in her about the puppy's existence, at least in part to secure more food for it. Whether deliberately or by trickery, the girl then revealed the existence of the pup to Tomoo, the ringleader of the worst of her tormentors. The gang of bullies grabbed the pup and then forced Kaede to watch as they slowly beat the pup to death, regretting only that it had died too quickly to suit their sick twisted sense of 'fun'. The killing of her only friend, which was likely made even worse by the possible betrayal of one she also believed to be a friend, proved too much for young Kaede. For the first time in her life, she acknowledged a murderous inner voice and used her latent vectors to tear the children present to pieces. In the process of burying the pup she met Kouta. Sadly, the betrayals and grief from the pup's sudden and savage killing left scars that made Kaede unable to fully trust Kouta, and when it appeared he had betrayed her as well, her murderous side was unleashed in full. Kaede never forgets him, especially during times when she feels she has failed to protect those she cares for. Ten years after her death, it was at the site of the puppy's grave that Kouta's daughter Nyuu found a buried jar containing a note and a memento of the first Nyu's time with Kouta as a child, confirming their love and friendship. This is also where the mysterious twins who appear to be reincarnations of Nyu and Lucy choose to reveal themselves. The pup's small life and tragic murder are among the biggest pivot points in the series, and fans often cite it as such. Trivia *The pup is sometimes drawn in the series to look nearly identical to Wanta, but in other instances is drawn with streaks and spots of brown. *The love of a young girl for a small pup is also a vitally important plot point in the manga and anime series Paranoia Agent. Gallery Manga Pup 2.JPG Manga Puppy.JPG Anime Puppy.JPG wanta6.jpg Category:Characters Category:Fan-Named Characters